1. Field
Methods and apparatuses consistent with the exemplary embodiments relate to a transmitter, a receiver and a controlling method thereof, more specifically, to a transmitter and a receiver using an Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiplex (OFDM) scheme and a controlling method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the information-oriented 21st society, we are entering into an era when a broadcasting communication service becomes more digitized, has more broadcast channels and wider bandwidths, and achieves a higher quality. In particular, recently, as the supply for a high definition digital television (HDTV), portable media player (PMP), and a portable broadcasting device has become increased, demands for a support for various reception methods for the digital broadcasting service have also increased.
In response to such demands, standardization groups establish various standards to provide various services which can satisfy user needs. Therefore, ways for providing users with better services through superior performances are sought for.
In particular, in case where channel environments are poor, or a mobile device such as a smartphone should receive information in a stable way, precise synchronization should be carried out. Further, in case of receiving high capacity information, performance to carry out synchronization needs to be sustained. Accordingly, an alternative method needs to be suggested which performs a precise synchronization, thereby maintaining optimized performances.